Filter devices of this type are known from the prior art. Such filter devices are typically used in fuel systems for internal combustion engines to protect sensitive components, in particular the injection systems, against degradation due to impurities entrained in the fuel. To guarantee that the systems downstream of the filter will operate without any trouble over their entire service life, the filter device has to satisfy high reliability requirements. The operational reliability is greatly affected by the properties of the connection between the end cap and the element retainer. The filter element under consideration has to be accurately positioned in the filter housing by the element retainer. A reliable, tightly sealed fluid connection to the filter cavity must be formed. In addition, when changing the filter element during the ongoing operations, a flawless connection between the end cap and the element retainer when the new filter element is installed must be ensured.